<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An action is required to move forward by SuperRed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356806">An action is required to move forward</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperRed/pseuds/SuperRed'>SuperRed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mutual Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:34:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperRed/pseuds/SuperRed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Goddess of Love is tired of seeing Adachi and Kurosawa pine over each other without making any real progress towards a relationship. Fretting their love may not endure to the point of fruition she sends another gift but this time to Kurosawa. Only destiny intervenes and nothing goes as planned. Will their love endure or will this end it for sure?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adachi/Kurosawa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An action is required to move forward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’ve been in a weird mood lately. An itch to write keeps bugging me. So due to having to wait for the next volume until March I decided to make this. Hopefully this isn’t a complete mess. But I’m a rusty old nail so there's that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Oh updates, yay!”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Countless reports flew around her. She combed through each of them. Her smile increased as lovers across Earth made their way through each level of relationships allotted for them. All relationships were functioning as she wanted. People breaking up as planned that would lead them to healthier individuals or therapy. Partners having difficult conversations needed to deepen their relationship. The first of tender touches between two individuals wanting to meld into one. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So on and so on. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So as time went on the Goddess of Love finally checked on the progress of her latest blooming lovers: Kiyoshi Adachi and Yuuichi Kurosawa. Her soft eyes scanned the floating report. Though as she got towards the end; her brow furrowed.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“That’s it?”<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>She went back to the top and scanned down.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Really?”<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>One more time.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Huh,”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>She touched her face in thought.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I thought the poor dears would have been a little farther by now,”<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>She cuddled deeper into her many heavenly pillows. She was bothered by the lack of development. She gave Adachi the power of reading minds with a simple touch. She thought that with this gift. He would finally piece together the intense attraction the man barely an arms reach away was fostering for him. But Adachi still seemed to be tiptoeing around Kurosawa. She didn’t understand why he would be so cautious as Kurosawa was a tender and desirable life partner. But the report mentioned him being strung along in the middle of this pining mess. She saw an outline of Kurosawa’s saddened expression appear in a golden wisp. She frowned and waved it away as it tugged on her heartstrings. Wisps of golden curls fluttered around her as she thought of what to do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What can I do?<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe I could try,<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“No no woah, think of what happened last time,”<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>She had to remind herself that each person and pair had to do things their own way. She made an exception for Adachi because he was heading away from her planned path. But she couldn’t make this any easier for them. Everything was the way it was to be. Even if the two of them were beginning to worry her (again). They would get there. She just had to be patient.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“It’s fine, they’re fine, really,”<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>She swiped to the next report. She reread the first sentence over three times. She blinked and tried to concentrate. She reread the first sentence three times again. She relented and went back to Adachi’s profile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s a good thing I wasn’t the Goddess of Destiny.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
I would be giving a happy ending to everyone.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Soo hm, how to meddle without breaking too many rules. I gave him a gift sooooo what to do,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The gold wisp curled into a light bulb. After a few minutes of quiet thinking. It brightened and dispersed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh oh! I could do that!”<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, okay,”<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>She closed her eyes and put her hands in a prayer position. The golden curls flew inbetween the cracks of her hands and expanded creating a single shining drop of shimmering gold. She opened her eyes and smiled.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Perfect,”<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“And for luck,”<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>She gave it a small kiss. It pulsed, signaling it was ready to be delivered. Moving gracefully she stood and looked over in a nearby pond that reflected Earth to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Show me Yuuichi Kurosawa,”<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The pool rippled and zoomed in. She was treated to the sight of the beautiful man tailing behind Adachi. Adachi looked flustered but tried to remain emotionless while Kurosawa practically was surrounded in little floating hearts. Whatever their current exchange was it was surely entertaining as it was hampering in her plans for their relationship to become strictly romantic in nature.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Okay boys, I believe in you. Especially you Kurosawa! Make my plans a reality already!”She cheered. She leaned over to drop the little gift on her chosen subject. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“BOO!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Hands grabbed her shoulders and a red wisps fluttered into her view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“EEEEK!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Goddess of Love shrieked and held her arms up to her face in fright. A loud bellowing laugh mocked her as she peeked through the cracks inbetween her fingers shielding her face. She grew red in embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You idiot, idiot idiot idiot idiot! You scared me! What gives you the right!” The Goddess shrieked as the God of Unpredictableness smirked at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“It was a joke. Calm down,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Idiot boy! YOU CALM DOWN!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah woah woah chill,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I won’t chill! You always do this to me! I told you over and over again not to sneak up on me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Did you? I don’t remember that,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yes you do!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“No I don’t,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yes you do!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Stop PMSing on me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“How </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare </span>
  </em>
  <span>you, you, you sexist pig of a, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ooo</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’ll show you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>She raised her hands and the golden swirls rose in a menacing way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Take this-, wait wait, oh no no no!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The Goddess of Love turned to see her blessing falling as planned. Except now it swirled gold and red and was tumbling towards Kurosawa. She shrieked and the god knew he had made a terrible mistake due to the shrill nature of it.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adachi have you decided on going to meet up tonight?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No no, I don’t think I will Kurosawa. I really wanted to spend tonight at home. Lots of cleaning to do,” Adachi weakly lied. But he made sure to avoid the puppy dog eyes of his associate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t look!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t look! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was hard enough to maintain normal eye contact with others. As Adachi had struggled with confidence. But maintaining eye contact with Kurosawa was a whole other issue. Adachi could barely survive each soft look with fond undertones. It made his knees feel weak. It could be his age and if ever questioned he would assure it was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It wouldn’t take too long. It would be just an informal meetup to discuss future projects. There would be a lot of food and drinks. Oh the non-alcoholic variety as well,”His voice became sweeter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adachi's frown deepened as his stomach flipped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why does his voice have to sweeten when he wants something?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was already obnoxious that he could hold a whole room’s attention by simply entering. But did his voice have to sound as soothing as a mother lullaby? Did he have to be as one in a million as he was? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Truly the gods did have favorites.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe I should just go for a few minutes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, be firm! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What if something happens again?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <span>The memories of that night roused inside him. Adachi saying he didn’t hate the forehead kiss and knowing what that meant. The image of Kurosawa gazing at him with eyes full of hope. The seconds of Kurosawa nearing him while Adachi knew what was going to happen. He wanted it to happen. He wanted Kurosawa to kiss him. He wanted it more than he had anticipated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>STOP!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adachi blushed as his heart started beating faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>No, it wasn’t like that. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I didn’t want to kiss him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I was confused.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Anyway, anyway!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shoved the memory and feelings and everything far from his current thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m not going.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>No way!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adachi spun to face Kurosawa; who a little surprised stopped in his tracks. Though Kurosawa recovered quickly as he always did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah yes now say it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <span>He puffed out his chest slightly and looked at Kurosawa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Kurosawa I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adachi faltered as they made eye contact. The insecurity crawled up his back as Kurosawa’s eyes focused on him. The words seemed to fade from his tongue. He dropped his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>A pulse of disgust filled him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>Coward.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I uh, I why don’t you just ask Okada or something,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah ha I probably could. Hm maybe next time?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Adachi could hear the thinly veiled disappointment. It hurt him more knowing he had hurt Kurosawa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Maybe,”Adachi promised weakly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry Kurosawa.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah Kurosawa!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The two of them looked over across the room to see a woman wave at them from a computer. Adachi didn’t recognize her. He looked back to Kurosawa who was smiling softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh </span>
  <span>Ohno. What a surprise,”Kurosawa touched his watch on his right hand fiddling with it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is. I never see you over here Kurosawa,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha I need to come over here more often. How are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’m wonderful. Even more so with you here,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Adachi could roll his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Is that so?”Kurosawa let out a chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Ohno smiled and Adachi studied her. She was a pretty woman. She had an extravagant braided updo and soft brown eyes. Ohno seemed more fitted for Kurosawa than he ever could be. Adachi opened his mouth to excuse himself. When he saw the watch start to slip off Kurosawa’s wrist as the latch wasn’t secured properly. Adachi reached for it and caught it by gripping it to Kurosawa’s wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oh I’m sorry Kurosawa-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no not again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean to grab you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurosawa turned to him, giving him a look that made his knees weak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no don’t worry about it. Ah, I see. I must not have properly secured it. I’m sorry about this,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>I wish his hands were on me more often. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe one day.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adachi merely blinked and nodded slightly to himself. Kurosawa’s mind was much more bold lately. Kurosawa gently tugged his wrist from Adachi's grip and tried to fix the latch. Adachi turned to face Ohno after hearing her quick and loud heel steps walking straight towards them.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <span>“Let me see Kurosawa. I’m really good at fixing things,”Her giggles filled the small space as her long delicate fingers reached for Kurosawa wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“It's not a big deal. I can handle it,”Kurosawa argued as she pried his fingers off and latched the latch for him. Adachi gave her a disapproving look. Kurosawa smiled,</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oh thank you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Mm now you have to do something for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I hah,”Kurosawa started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’m kidding, I’m kidding,”She teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This feels familiar. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Adachi remembered Kurosawa making a similar remark when he had looped his scarf around Adachi previously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“What a strong wrist though. Kurosawa you must workout often?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oh only a little,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She traced her fingers up his arm slowly. Kurosawa touched her hand and smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Now now let’s behave,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He removed her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Of course, of course. I always behave when told,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She put her hand back on his wrist. Adachi wasn’t sure if it was discomfort or sexual tension between them. But Adachi was clearly in the middle of something; he didn’t want to be in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Let’s see if he is annoyed by her.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>One way to find out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Adachi touched Kurosawa’s shoulder lightly. He caught the last thought before Kurosawa faced him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I need to think of some excuse to get out of here.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <span>“Kurosawa, we need to hurry up that meeting remember?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Part of Adachi was impressed by his quick thinking while the other was terrified Ohno would ask him to elaborate. Kurosawa nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, oh oh yeah. I’m so sorry Ohno. We must be going,” He removed her hand again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m going to marry him one day.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <span>Adachi retracted his hand and resisted the urge to scream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oh well I could walk with you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“No no I’m sure you’re busy. I’d hate to burden you. How about next time, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Her eyes flicked briefly on Adachi who suddenly realized she hadn’t acknowledged him once. She looked back to Kurosawa and smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“That sounds great,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurosawa smiled and nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Bye now,”He said in a sing-song voice. Adachi and he turned to leave. They were a few steps from the door that would connect them to the hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Ah!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm?”Adachi turned to look at him. Kurosawa was touching his eye and blinking repeatedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Are you alright?”Adachi asked. Kurosawa nodded and held his eye. He walked swiftly into the hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yes yes now to that meeting,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oh alright,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adachi hurried after him as Kurosawa rubbed his eye.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Quick note- this fic is more based on the manga rather than the live action. I love the live action but I adore the manga. I hope you all liked it!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>